tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Twisty the Clown
| aliases = Twisty | series = American Horror Story | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Jupiter, Florida | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1952 | 1st appearance = "Monsters Among Us" | final appearance = | actor = John Carroll Lynch }} Twisty the Clown is a fictional killer clown and a recurring antagonist featured on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. He was one of the regular characters featured in season four, which was titled "Freak Show". Twisty was introduced in the season premiere, "Monsters Among Us" and was played by actor John Carroll Lynch. Biography Twisty was a disfigured carnival clown who was missing his lower jaw. He operated in and around the town of Jupiter, Florida in the early 1950s. Adorned in a gruesome mask and a tattered, dirty clown costume, Twisty wandered around to different locales looking for victims to either kill or abduct. Those whom he felt were worth keeping alive, he would bring back to an abandoned school bus that he kept hidden beneath a large pile of underbrush and debris. Twisty was handy with several different weapons, but his favorite appeared to be a bowling pin, which he would use to bludgeon his victims. In 1952, Twisty wandered out by Lake Okeechobee where he found two youths picnicking - Bonnie Lipton and Troy Miller. He stabbed Troy multiple times then killed Bonnie, bringing her back to his school bus. Twisty also kidnapped a young boy named Corey Bachman, whom he locked inside of a caged off section at the back of the bus along with Bonnie. American Horror Story: Monsters Among Us Twisty later broke into a toy store to gather some toys for Corey. He murdered the proprietor of the store, cutting off his head and leaving it upon a shelf. A store clerk came into the establishment and took note of a walking robot toy making its way across the floor. The toy left behind bloody footprints and when the clerk followed them, Twisty appeared behind him and stabbed him through the throat. He brought the toy back to the bus and gave it to Corey. Twisty then had a strange chance encounter with a woman named Gloria Mott. Having only recently killed the two men from the toy store, he was walking down the street when Gloria spotted him in her car. Seemingly unaware of his grotesque costume, Gloria asked him if he would be willing to accept money in exchange for entertaining her depressed adult son, Dandy. Twisty said not a word, but also offered no resistance to Gloria's offer. Gloria brought Twisty back to her family's mansion and kept him in an immense toy room. She introduced Dandy to him, who stared at the clown with great curiosity. Dandy even tried entertaining Twisty himself by putting on a puppet show. While Twisty was distracted, Dandy began rummaging through the clown's belongings. Twisty knocked him across the back of the head with a bowling pin and then ran away. Twisty returned to the bus and tried to entertain Bonnie and Corey with his new wares. Noting that the terrified boy was unimpressed with the bloody wind-up toy, he pulled the severed head of the store keeper out and presented it to him. Both of the prisoners screamed and Bonnie whacked Twisty across the face with a piece of wooden plank that she had loosened earlier. The two ran out of the bus, but Dandy Mott was there, and intercepted them. He returned them to Twisty as a good faith gesture towards becoming his new partner. American Horror Story: Massacres and Matinees Notes & Trivia * See also External Links * * References ---- Category:Characters Category:1952/Character deaths Category:John Carroll Lynch Category:Clowns